


Brave

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn made a promise to tell Liam about his feelings for him today. Liam is oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>This story was translated into Russian and can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4371788</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for Evan, based on this post: http://evancl.tumblr.com/post/114447581566/ok-but-where-are-the-come-on-then-come  
> (I don't know how to link this so you might need to try copy and paste.)

“Bro, shut up. I’m not writing him a fucking poem.”

“Why not? You’d be good at it, I reckon. Such deep feelings hidden for so long, ‘s got to give you some inspiration. I’ve seen the songs you write, you’re a lyrical genius. A poem shouldn’t be that difficult for you.”

“No, Louis. No way.”

“Alright. But you can’t hide this forever, you know that, right? If you’re that mad for him.”

Louis was playing with the lid of his water bottle, trying to look stern and intimidating over the mess in his and Harry’s hotel room. Zayn had gone to him because he had wanted to talk about it to _someone_ , he couldn’t hide his love for his bandmate any longer. And so he went to his best friend for some help. Of course, Louis would make things worse before actually helping. He was not going to write Liam a fucking _poem_ , and Louis knew that. He was just being a shit.

Zayn sighed. “I know. I can’t just tell him, though. He’s my best friend. What if he rejects me? How can I be around him after that?”

Louis’ look softened, and Zayn hoped he was getting more serious. Sometimes it took a while to get to that part of Louis, the sweet and caring part.

“You know you’re special to him, right?”

“Special how?”

“I’m not sure. He’s different with you. Protective and sweet. Just different.”

“Yeah, I’m like his teddy bear. He has a girlfriend,” Zayn sulked.

“Yeah, I really think he likes you more than Danielle. He gushes over you, man,” Louis said, speculating out loud.

Zayn looked at him disbelievingly, ready to fight that statement, but then his phone beeped. He pulled it out and read the text he had, from Liam.

**_Wanna have lunch with meeee? X_ **

Zayn couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Louis noticed and started laughing.

“That Liam? Is he asking you out? The two of you are dating and you’re not even paying attention enough to notice it.”

“Stop, Louis! It’s just lunch. And it’s not a date, just a meet-up. That I’m crazy for him has nothing to do with it.”

“It will once you tell him.”

Zayn groaned. “How the fuck am I supposed to tell him?”

“Kiss him. I don’t know. Just… See that you do. I can see it’s hurting you. How long has this been going on?”

“Since the start,” Zayn admitted sheepishly.

“Since the X Factor? And you never told anyone?” Louis’ voice raised three octaves as he cried out in disbelief.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want to risk anything. My friendship with Liam, the band. It’s too much.”

“You do deserve love and happiness, bro. Go for it, there’s nothing this band can’t handle, I’m sure of it. Please tell him. Promise me?”

Zayn contemplated it for a while. “Okay,” he said eventually. “I’ll tell him. Today. But if he breaks my heart, I’m coming to you to cry.”

Louis smiled softly. “I’ll be here with open arms, but I really don’t think you should worry that much. He’s all yours, even if he doesn’t know it yet. He’ll get there.”

Zayn texted Liam back before standing up and hugging Louis. “Bye, thanks for listening. Don’t tell Harry yet, though. Don’t wanna cause more drama than necessary.”

“Okay. Talk to me later, whatever happens!”

“I will.” 

And Zayn was out the door, only half ready to meet up with Liam. Seeing him was always agony in the best way. He’d fancied him for so long, he didn’t remember what life was like without it. He’d get nervous every time they would meet up like this, just the two of them, and for some reason Liam always seemed to seek him out when he needed someone to just sit and chill with. It made him wonder just where the ‘b’ in bromance disappeared. They’d cuddle, they’d hug, they’d sleep in each other’s arms, they’d laugh and cry together, and still Zayn had never told Liam about his true feelings for him. And now he had to. He was going to. 

He met Liam at the door of a nearby Subway, where he was waiting already. He looked stunning. The nervous flutters in Zayn’s stomach did not die down like they usually did when he saw Liam’s brilliant smile, but instead they became more persistent. 

“Hi, Leeyum,” he said with a shy smile. 

“Hi Zaynie,” Liam answered, looking at him curiously. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine. How are you?”

“Good, I’m good, yeah. Nothing much changed since yesterday evening,” he said with a chuckle.

Zayn laughed, hoping it would somewhat calm him, and hugged him. Sure enough, he was soft and warm and his sweet brown eyes full of concern reminded Zayn that no matter what, Liam cared for him a lot. He guided Zayn inside with his hand on the small of his back, making him feel safe.

The Subway was almost empty, which was good, Zayn supposed. It meant they had a bit of freedom to talk. They ordered their sandwiches without creating a scene, simply because there was no one there who cared about pop stars. 

“Together or apart?” the cashier asked.

“Together please, I’ll pay,” Liam said.

“No, that’s not necessary, I got it,” Zayn protested. He turned around to get his wallet out of his backpack, but when he faced them again, Liam was already paying. 

“That really wasn’t necessary,” he hissed when they took their order to a table, but Liam just shrugged. 

“I wanted to. Chill.”

Zayn sighed. He’d get him his money back later. He was already struggling with his feelings for Liam, he really didn’t need him buying him things, even if it was just lunch. 

Conversation flowed easily for a while, after Zayn’s initial hesitation subsided. He didn’t have to tell him right now, did he? He could enjoy a fun afternoon with Liam before it would all go to shit. Suddenly he felt Liam’s hand over his, and his heartrate picked up immediately. His head snapped up to look at Liam, and he realised he’d been silently picking his sandwich apart for at least five minutes, caught up in his own thoughts. Liam was looking at him with so much worry and heartfelt concern that his breath caught in his throat.

“Are you really okay, Zayn?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, slightly breathless.

“You sure? You seem so distracted.”

“I shouldn’t be.” _I shouldn’t be distracted, because it’s you distracting me from… you_ , he thought.

Liam furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t be distracted. I’m sorry, I just got lost in thought, I guess.”

“Don’t be sorry. Wanna tell me?”

“No, not really. It’s okay.” 

They smiled at each other and they carried on talking. Zayn made sure to pay attention now, and it wasn’t long before they went back to their hotel to relax. They would not have a show that evening, so they were free to do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the day, and Zayn made sure to stay close to Liam. However nervous he might be about having to tell him how he felt, he still wanted to be around him.

They went swimming in the hotel pool, kicking around a ball and soaking up as much sunlight as they could. Zayn had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Liam’s toned abs but if Liam caught him staring, he didn’t comment on it. They had a play fight with Harry and Niall, which they won, and Liam enveloped him in a warm hug to celebrate. Zayn wanted to stay in his embrace forever.

They took an afternoon nap on Liam’s bed, all snuggled up to each other and cosy and warm. Zayn tried not to feel guilty about enjoying his proximity, but he fell asleep so easily when he felt Liam stroke his upper arm and kiss the top of his head. Liam let out a content hum. Zayn was clearly not the only one enjoying this, and a smile formed on his lips. His last thought before falling asleep was that Louis may have been right when he said Liam was into him more than Danielle.

When they went to dinner with the rest of the group later, that realisation really started to sink in. Zayn paid close attention to all Liam did for him, and it became quite clear to him that whatever was there, was not purely platonic. It couldn’t be. Liam was too handsy with him, too careful and protective. He did not treat any of the others the same way. 

Louis looked at him questioningly a few times, trying to figure out whether or not he had told Liam yet. He shook his head at him, hoping he wouldn’t say anything about it in front of everyone. Just after dinner, Louis took him apart for a moment.

“You didn’t tell him yet?”

“No, but I will. I uhm… I think you might be right.”

“Course I am. About what?”

“That he likes me. I’ve started paying attention, it really does look like it.”

Louis smiled brightly. “Go for it, man. He’s looking at you like a lost puppy at the moment, think he expected you to go with him right away.”

Zayn grinned happily, scrunching up his nose. “Well I better go with him, then.”

Louis slapped his arse in encouragement as he walked up to Liam.

“Hey. Wanna play some video games in my room?” Liam asked.

“Sure, yeah. Let’s go.”

They played for about an hour before they got tired of it. Zayn suddenly remembered lunch, and how he still wanted to pay Liam back for it. If Liam wanted to pay for him so desperately, he better ask him out on a proper date first. Since he hadn’t done that, Zayn was going to pay for his own fucking sandwich. 

He took a few pounds out of his wallet and dropped them in Liam’s lap.

“What’s that for?” Liam asked.

“Lunch.”

“No, it’s on me, take it back.”

“ _Take_ it back? Who’s gonna make me?”

Liam jumped up and stumbled over to Zayn, who took a step back, grinning.

“Take it,” Liam said, as he tried to open Zayn’s jeans pocket.

“Take it? I won’t,” Zayn said playfully as he covered his pocket. The feeling of their hands touching made him shiver; Liam was suddenly standing so close to him. 

“I’m serious, Zayn, take it.”

“No, Liam.” 

Zayn turned around, still smiling playfully, and headed for the door, but Liam grabbed his hand before he could get far. Zayn’s breath hitched, but he struggled to get free. They silently wrestled their way over to the bed, both still grinning, and then Zayn tackled Liam. He fell backwards onto the bed, but he pulled Zayn with him, making him fall on top of him. 

“Oh, you wanna fight? Wanna go, Zaynie? You can’t handle me,” Liam challenged him. 

Suddenly Zayn was lying on his back with Liam towering over him, without having noticed he was going to flip them over. He was, however, very aware of their compromising position and how much he’d like to take advantage of that. It was so easy to kiss Liam like this, or to rut up against him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused at all by Liam pinning him down.

Right. Pretend fight.

“You really think so, huh? Come on, then!” Zayn yelled, trying to provoke Liam further, but to what, he didn’t quite know. 

Liam had stilled and was looking into Zayn’s eyes, something unidentifiable in his gaze. His cheeks had coloured pink, and he looked so desirable. Zayn really couldn’t wait any longer. Whatever would be, would be, but he was going for it _now_. 

While his heart raced and his breath became almost non-existent, he lowered his eyes to Liam’s lips, plump and pink and slightly parted. All traces of humour had left Liam’s face, and Zayn was sure his own face was dead serious as well. He looked back up to see Liam’s reaction, but he looked only pleasantly surprised and not much else. Looking back to his lips again, he had decided.

“Come on,” he finally whispered, but he did not wait for Liam’s response. He leaned up and kissed him, hoping it wouldn’t be a disaster. He lingered for a second and pecked his lips again, before Liam responded.

The response was not what Zayn had expected. Liam kissed him back, and with passion. It wasn’t long before he had Liam’s tongue in his mouth and he was a little breathless. Liam gently stroked his face with one hand, before pulling back. 

“What’s this, then, Zaynie?”

“You tell me,” Zayn replied, refusing to look anywhere else than Liam’s lips.

“I… You’re into me, aren’t you?”

Zayn finally looked up, but there was no harsh judgement in Liam’s eyes, only wonder.

“Very much.”

Liam’s smile was blinding. “Since when?”

“The day I met you. You’re like… perfect.” Total silence, just that amazingly sweet and adoring smile. “Do you mind?” Zayn asked when it became too much, and he _really_ needed him to say something. Just an answer, any answer.

“No. I think… I liked that kiss. A lot. Can we do that again?”

Zayn nodded hesitantly, not knowing if this was wise, but absolutely sure that all he wanted to do was kiss Liam again. This time it was Liam closing the gap between them, and Zayn tentatively wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

Quite abruptly, Liam stopped kissing him. Zayn looked up at him confused.

“I… Wow. I think I just realised something.”

“What?”

“Wanting to be near you all the time… Thinking of you constantly… I even wondered what this would be like, kissing you… I mean, I knew you were special to me, but I never even considered I could be into you. I never considered I could be crushing on a guy. Shit, I feel so stupid.”

Liam tried to hide his face, but Zayn just laughed softly and tilted his chin back up.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just really happy that you like me back, because this has been bothering me for quite some time. I thought you were happy with Danielle.”

“Dani and I haven’t worked for a while, because my mind is elsewhere all the time. With you, mostly. I’m so thick, how could I not have seen it before!” 

Zayn played with Liam’s scruff to distract him.

“Hey, I’m here. Do you want to try this with me? Like… be boyfriends?”

Liam looked at him strangely for a moment, before nodding very slowly. “I think I do, yeah. I do still have feelings for Dani, but I think I like you a lot more, and have for a long time.”

“Why’d you never say something, then?” Zayn asked.

“I never realised. Why didn’t you?”

“I was scared it would ruin our friendship. I wouldn’t have done it today, even, if Louis hadn’t told me to.”

Zayn could see that Liam was preoccupied with his lips again, and a giggle escaped him. Cupping Liam’s face with one hand, he brought his face closer again, and they kissed for the third time. Completely caught up in each other, they barely stopped for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :) Xx


End file.
